


Mend This Heart Of Mine

by Citingtree3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/pseuds/Citingtree3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x George for my dear cousin.</p><p>Tbh, I suck at these summaries, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend This Heart Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citingtree3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citingtree3/gifts).



> (Citingtree3's cousin again!)
> 
> This is for one of my best friends. I personally love Fred more, but she loves George more, and I felt George was in need of some love, so here you go!
> 
> This story is missing a huge gap in the middle, I've been too busy to write it, but I hope to get to it soon! Please not that it is still readable.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes when death's embrace is before you.

Well, mine certainly did.

Year One.  
My parents were both wizards, and I was an only child. I was delighted when my acceptance letter to Hogwarts arrived on my eleventh birthday. That year was a very exciting one for me indeed.  
I met the Weasley twins, Fred and George, both first years like me aboard the Hogwarts express. The red-haired twins quickly captured me with their funny jokes and wide smiles. They were delighted when all three of us were sorted into Gryffindor, and from there we quickly became fast friends. George was the softer of the two, while Fred was more boisterous, but they were both loud and outgoing, and I had lots of fun pulling pranks with them. Of course I did my homework, my mother would've been devastated if I hadn't, but whenever I could, I was with the twins pranking Filch or making jokes. 

Year Two.  
Year two, I was nervous about seeing the Weasley twins, scared that they had forgotten about me over the summer. But right when they laid eyes on me, it was if the time we had spent away from each other had never even happened, and we were back to being the school pranksters.  
Obviously I didn't have as big a reputation as they did, because mum was strict about my learning, but everyone still titled me as one of the Weasley twins. I was often called the little triplet, despite our looks being different.

Third Year.  
The third year the Weasley twins' younger brother Ron came to Hogwarts, along with that famous boy, Harry Potter.  
Fred and George had joined the Gryffindor Quiditch team as Beaters, and I liked to cheer them on in practices and games.  
Our relationships never wavered. I was still the little Weasley triplet, and we continued to prank the school and get into trouble. 

Fourth Year.  
Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's little sister joined Hogwarts that year. But this year, things were different. There were attacks on students, and a strange "Chamber of Secrets." Ginny Weasley disappeared during the last half of the school year, and we all feared that she was dead. I comforted the Weasley twins during this hard time. Ginny was fine however, Harry Potter found her -and battled a huge snake- and all was well. The lightning scarred boy soon became quite famous at Hogwarts.

Fifth Year.  
Our fifth year attending Hogwarts was quite simple. There was, however, an escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black. We were all told to be wary of him in our daily lives, but that vanished when we arrived at school. Well, not quite. We soon found out Sirius Black was a nice wizard, accused of a crime he hadn't commited. In fact, he turned out be Harry Potter's godfather! That was quite a happy ending, despite the fact that Harry worried he wouldn't see Sirius much.

Sixth Year.  
The sixth year, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Fred and George wanted to join in, the winning prize being galleons, and the Weasley twins were hoping to fulfill a lifelong dream of owning a joke shop, but they were in need of money for it. But, unfortunately for them, the age limit was a year above us, so they couldn't join in. However, somehow Harry Potter managed to get in and he was two years younger than us. But we soon found that our DADA teacher had inserted Harry's name.  
There was also the Yule Ball that year, and I was very pleased when George asked me to go with him. Fred took Angelina, who was a chaser on our Gryffindor quidditch team. It was a delightful night for me. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less on a night spent with George Weasley.  
The year went by, and the tournament was fun to watch. (Although I must say, it looked pretty dangerous!) And Harry ended up winning, but with the sad death of Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student. We also found out that a Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. was posing as our DADA teacher. At the end of the school year, we all returned home with the rumours of You-Know-Who's return weighing heavily on our backs.

Seventh Year.  
This was my final year at Hogwarts. And unfortunately, also the year that the worst Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was hired. Professor Dolores Umbridge herself. She refused to teach the students anything helpful, making us reread the basics, and didn't even let us practice spells. Thankfully, Harry made a club, christened Dumbledore's Army, where he taughts us DADA spells, seeing as how he was quite skilled. At least, more so than most students. However, our club was kept a secret, because Professor Umbridge made a rule saying that clubs were banned, unless she approved of them, and, seeing as how she wouldn't teach us the stuff that Harry taught,we figured she would NOT approve of this. Thanks to Hermione, who was able to figure out a way to set up meetings that would not look suspicious, we would meet every few days in the Room of Requirement, and learn. But one day, a student rattled us out to Umbridge. Professor Dumbledore was kind to take the blame for us, but unfortunately, it did nothing to get him on the good side of the Ministry of Magic, and Dumbledore had to go into hiding. But, with no headmaster available, guess who stepped up to take his place? The pink devil, Umbridge herself. The school was like hell after that. Fred, George, and I set pranks around the school, mostly directed at Umbridge, as our way of revenge. And then Fred and George set off one huge prank, as a diversion for Harry. But this one was different. This was their last prank at Hogwarts. After they pulled it off, they left on their brooms in the midst of fireworks to go fufill their dream of a joke shop. They had offered to take me with them, but knowing my mum, I had to refuse. I missed them though. It was lonely without the red-haired twins to make me laugh. And it certainly wasn't much fun pulling pranks without them. Lee Jordan, the twins' friend helped to cheer me up though. And I did become quite close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. With them, I managed to make it through the school year okay. Some of DA left near the end of the year, including Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood. I later found out that they had broken into the Department of Mysteries, and battled Death Eaters. Sadly, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black was killed in the battle. And thus finished my final year. 

~ 

Suddenly, my life memories disappeared and all I saw was a blur of red hair and some warm brown eyes looking into mine, telling me a thousand things. And Fred Weasley's lifeless body fell to the ground.

I gaped in horror for a moment as the truth settled into my brain.

Fred Weasley had jumped in front of me to take the spell meant for me. 

"Avada Kadavra!" I screamed, targeting Fred's killer. He fell to the floor, his life fading from his eyes. 

"Fred!!" I yelled. Time seemed to go in slow motion. I ran towards Fred's body and dropped down beside him. "Fred! No! No, you idiot, no!! What am I supposed to tell George? Why did you do that?! That spell was meant for me, not you! You're not supposed to die!" My voice broke as I screamed at Fred's body. 

Suddenly warm arms grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me up into a warm chest. 

"Y/n." It was Mr. Weasley. "Y/n, are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I croaked out.

"It wasn't your fault, y/n. Can you stand?"

I nodded. He pulled away and stooped down to hoist Fred's body into his arms. 

"Can you cover me?"

I nodded and wiped some tears away. I led the way out of room we were in and down to the main hall, killing any foes who dared to step in my path. My anger coursed through my veins. My tears still fell heavily. But I didn't care how unruly I looked. All I cared about was what I would say to George.

We finally reached the main room where a lot of students and teachers and students' families were fighting Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley laid Fred's body down where it wouldn't be in the way until the war was over. He laid a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, sadness coursing though them. Then he left to join his family in the fighting. 

~ 

I left the main hall, not being able to face the Weasley family while they didn't yet know the fate of Fred. 

I ran down halls and corridors, fighting any Death Eaters on the way. I finally reached the big doors of Hogwarts and exited, moving through the big crowd until I was standing next to Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom was crying into Ron's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

Ron, with a pained look on his face, pointed in the distance to where everybody was staring. Hagrid was walking slowly towards us, a bundle of clothes in his arms. ...Wait. Those were no clothes, it was- my breath caught- 

"H-Harry? He's not...?"

Ron nodded solemnly and any last traces of hope I had vanished from my heart. The tears dropped down my face. First Fred, and now Harry. I felt as if all hope had left us. Surely we were done for. Surely Voldemort would now emerge as the victor.

And then many things happened.

I heard shouting and looked up. Neville Longbottom had run to approach Voldemort and had been locked in a Body-Bind Curse. But in one swift motion, Neville broke free, the Sorting Hat he had been wearing fell off, and from it, Neville pulled out... the Sword of Gryffindor! With a single stroke that seemed to catch the eye of every person on the battlefield, Neville cut off the head of Nagini. It was silent, then everything erupted into chaos.

Over the chaos of noise, a loud voice boomed above all others. 

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted. "HARRY- WHERE'S HARRY?" My mind barely registered his words, as, I believe, was the same for everyone else. There was too much action to focus clearly. 

Grawp the Giant had lumbered over with an army of centaurs, and chaos ensued. Everybody was fighting everybody. There was movement as far as the eye could see. 

I turned and ran back into the Great hall, taking down any Death Eaters in my way. I finally arrived and joined in the great battle that was reining in there. My energy was fueled by thoughts of Fred. Anger still coursed through my veins. My voice was loud and clear as I shouted out spell after spell. 

I saw Mrs. Weasley strip off her cloak and aim her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw Ron and Neville taking down Fenrir Greyback. I saw Death Eaters falling to their doom. I saw Harry. 

Harry? 

Harry was alive! All at once, the room went quiet and still as we all noticed Harry's presence. Harry and Voldemort circled each other. They talked, shooting words back and forth. My mind was jumbled and I couldn't concentrate very well. Then, at the same time, they raised their wands and each shouted a curse. 

"Avada Kadavra!" 

"Expelliarmus!" 

The spells shot out like bolts of lightning from each wand, and collided in the center. The Elder wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and Harry caught it. Voldemort, however, flew back, his killing curse rebounding and hitting him instead. He fell to the floor, his face white and silent. 

~ 

All was still as what had just happened sunk in. Then, cheering erupted throughout the room. I was cheering alongside everyone until I remembered Fred. Grief filled me, and I burst out the doors of the Main Hall, needing to go somewhere quiet. I walked down corridor after corridor, and then hesitate in front of the Gryffindor portrait. 

George Weasley was standing across from me.

I take one look into his eyes, and I know that he knows. I run towards him and he came towards me. We met in the middle in an embrace and sank down to floor. Holding onto each other as if our lives depended upon it. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated over and over into George's chest, until my voice broke and I just sobbed.

We stayed there in a hug, sobbing into each other and comforting each other for a long moment. Finally we broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Lets go see him again." George said softly.

I nodded, understanding that he needed to see him again.

We walked back to the main hall together, and went to where the Weasley family was crowded around Fred's now cold body. George knelt down next to Fred and whispered some words to him. I turned to Mrs. Weasley and she grabbed and pulled me into a hug.

"Arthur told me what happened. A-and, y/n, just know that F-Fred's death wasn't your fault, alright?" 

I nodded, and Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of my head and we cried into each other, watching as George sobbed over the death of his best friend. 

~

I sighed and looked out the window to the beautiful star lit night. 

Harry, Hermione, and I were staying with the Weasleys after the war. It had been a hard victory, but a part of me told me to be happy, knowing that now, the next generation of wizards would not have a great evil to fear. But yet I could not help feeling depressed. Mione's parents didn't remember who she was, Harry had no living family, and I had only my mother. Mione and I had grown close, and I had invited her to come live with my mother and I. She had accepted and we were expected to leave the Burrow next week. I suspected Harry was planning in staying with the Weasleys for a while, though I suspected he'd be leaving soon to move in the Black Mansion. 

Suddenly movement caught my eye, and I saw George outside, walking in the moonlight. 

He must not have been able to sleep either. 

I threw on a coat over my bedclothes, and crept down the steps, out to the yard. Crispy grass crunched under my footsteps as I made my way towards George. 

"Mind some company?" 

George shook his head. "Not at all." 

I took the extra steps until I was right beside George, our shoulders touching as we stared out into the distance. 

"What will you do now?" My voice was a quiet whisper. 

There were a few moments of silence, then George answered, "I don't know." He turned to look at me. "I don't know. Some days I feel like just giving up. I lost my best friend, my other half, and I don't know how I can continue on without him." His voice cracked and tears appeared at his eyes. "I don't know anything anymore." His eyes filled with tears, and I grabbed him and pulled him into me, softly comforting the taller boy.

"George." I said softly. "I-I know it's hard to lose someone you love. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I promise to stick by your side and help you in any way that I can." 

He pulled away and looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Thank you." He said. "I've always known I can count on you with anything." He smiled softly and rested his arms on my shoulders. "Thank you, y/n." His voice was a quiet whisper. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he rested his forehead on mine. 

We stayed like that for a moment. Two souls breathing in synchrony, relishing in the other's warmth. Not giving a care about the rest of the big wide world. The stars twinkled above us. The big beautiful moon shone brightly onto the fields surrounding the home known as The Burrow. But we didn't care. That was all unseen to us. All we cared about in that moment was the other person standing before us. 

I opened my eyes and looked into George's big, beautiful brown eyes. Not quite as deep as Fred's had been, but George's still melted my heart every time I looked into them. Those blasted eyes that had enraptured me from the very start. Along with that quick quirky grin of his, and his loud, infecting laugh. 

He removed his forehead from mine and looked at me. He gave me a smile, and I looked at him questioningly. "What?" He laughed. "I can't smile at you?" 

"I didn't say that! And hush, you're ruining the moment!" I tried my best to glare at him. 

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet now." He grinned in despite of himself. 

I laughed. "I was just kidding, you dork!" He laughed too, and we both giggled for a short moment. And then our minds seemed to remember where and who we were, and we slowly quieted, our smiles fading. 

I stared up into the stars, wondering why there was such a thing as sadness. Why there was such a thing as death. Without death, my dad would be alive. Fred would be alive. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, all of those who had left. 

A tear rolled down my face as I stared up at the bright stars. They winked at me and shone like happy smiles. Another tear followed, and then another. 

Suddenly a warm hand touched my face, and George wiped away my tears. 

"Don't cry, y/n, its unfitting on you." 

I smiled sadly and nodded. "I'll try not to. I was just... I was thinking about everybody we've lost." 

George nodded. "I understand." He looked down on me gently. "I understand. But it does not do to always dwell on the past. We must remember that there is always a future, a new beginning, a happy ending. We will always carry the memories of those who have gone with us, but they would not want us to always be crying over them." He looked into my eyes. "Fred wouldn't want you to cry over him." George whispered. 

I nodded. "Of course not." I smiled at George softly. "Thanks. You're so wise."

He smiled at me, and took my hand is his. The gentle warmth enveloped my small soft hand, and I knew that this was where I belonged. With George. 

"George, I... Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." 

He cocked an eyebrow at me and nodded as if to encourage me. 

I took a deep breath and faced him. "George." I whispered. I looked up into his brown orbs which were swirling with emotions of many kinds. Without my command, a hand reached up to his face and gently touched his cheek. "George." My voice was louder this time. My fingertips traced his features, as my words left my mouth. "George, I love you." 

His brown eyes deepened with emotion, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Y/n, I love you too." 

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, and our faces grew closer until George pressed his lips against mine. 

It was like a light summer breeze carrying the soft scent of a strawberry-ripe field. It was like the gentle ocean waves lapping against the fluffy sands of a shore. It was like time had paused and allowed us to share a thousand moments in one. It was like nothing I had experienced. 

All in all, it was perfection. 

I knew that I would not ever leave George's side. No matter what he went through, I vowed to always be there. And together, he and I would stand, hand in hand, facing any, and all trials that the world would shoot at us. We would never give up, as long as we had each other.


End file.
